


Beautiful like a painting.

by HopelessWeeb



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komahina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessWeeb/pseuds/HopelessWeeb
Summary: Izuru gets bored of Hajime and Nagito and decides to makes things more interesting.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 28





	Beautiful like a painting.

The sky was painted in red looking beautiful like a painting. The weather was perfect not too hot not too cold the sun was shining and even though only for a moment it could easily make one forget how messed up everything was.  
  
But in this fairytale like scenery all Hajime wanted to do was to chat with Nagito. He was waiting for a while to actually have this chance. Even though Nagito woken up from his coma several months ago they never actually had time to talk thanks to the one and only Future Foundation.   
  
He only wanted to talk to Nagito as Nagito stood by the beach looking so unfairly beautiful like an artist poured their soul to paint something as beautiful as Nagito. He really looked like an unfairly beautiful painting too gorgeous to be real.  
  
He only wanted to talk to Nagito but of Izuru just had to complain. "He is so boring and predictable" he would say.  
  
Hajime really didn't know how could Izuru called Nagito boring because he was so beautiful maybe a little dangerous like a rose with thorns all over it but beautiful nonetheless.   
  
He could look at Nagito for hours but he still couldn't get bored. He could try to understand him try to solve the puzzle Nagito was talk to him for hours but he wouldn't feel bored.  
  
But Izuru was bored and he decided to make things interesting.   
  
While Hajime was trying to ignore Izuru and listen what Nagito was saying Izuru took control of their shared body and kissed Nagito.  
  
It wasn't deep or something it only lasted for a few seconds before Hajime took control pulling away and started apologizing blushing deeply. The situation was so unreal as Izuru normally wouldn't take control. The only times he would take control was the times where something needed fixing or something needed to be builed.  
  
To Hajimes surprise Nagito didn't look angry he looked maybe upset? Hajime couldn't name his expression really. Nagito was blushing as he touched his lips like he couldn't believe what had happened.   
  
"Izuru why?"was the only thought in the brunettes head he couldn't even thought of explaining what had happened to Nagito.   
  
"It wasn't like you would have told him about your feelings anytime soon and seeing you like this gets boring Hinata. I predicted some possible scenarios and this seemed like the most interesting action so I chose this. "  
  
"Komaeda I'm really really sorry it was Kamakura who did this because he was bored I'm really sorry !" Hajime bowed slightly as he was apologizing.   
  
Nagito looked at him with sadness in his eyes as he said" O-of course you wouldn't kiss someone like me! I...I at least hope I w-was able to entertain Kamakura-kun!" He said smiling but it was obviously forced.   
  
Why did Izuru called this the most interesting action? Why was this the most entertaining action for him? Hajime couldn't know because Izuru stopped answering him.  
  
What was he supposed to do now? He would like to actually kiss Nagito and he did have romantic feelings for the white haired boy but he didn't know if Nagito felt the same since the white haired male was not really good at social situations and he was a enigma to Hajime. A enigma that he wanted to figure out desperately.   
  
Wait was Nagito crying? He could swear that he saw Nagitos eyes watering. That really upset Hajime he wasn't really thinking as he started hugging Nagito who was actually shaking.   
  
"H-hinata-kun are you doing hugging trash like me? I mean If you are so touch deprived I'm sure the other ultimates would be willing to hug you!"Nagito said Hajime couldn't saw his face but he was sure that he was smiling.  
  
Hajime pulled away looking at Nagito's eyes as he placed his hands on Nagito's shoulders." I need to...confess something to you Komaeda..."  
Hajime said looking away because looking at  
Nagito's eyes while preparing to say something was frustrating him.  
  
"I have um... romantic feelings towards you Komaeda. You don't need to accept them if you don't fell the same um... this wasn't how I wanted to say it but um...yeah."   
  
Hajime finally looked at Nagito's face seeing him smile it wasn't his usual smile it was more genuine.   
  
"B-but you shouldn't get too close to me I mean I want you too because I'm so selfish but my luck cycle will hurt you H-hinata-kun and no matter how much good l-luck I will have after that I don't want you to die!"  
  
Nagito was crying at this point. Hajime hugged him again this time Nagito hugged him clinging onto Hajime as he cried on Hajime's shoulder.   
  
"If you have good luck...I have that too." Hajime said as he pulled away to look at Nagito face smiling sweetly himself.  
  
"You...you think that maybe our lucks can cancel each other out?"Nagito asked.  
  
"Well Izurus luck is based on your luck since you are the best lucy student Hope's peak ever had..um so yeah I do think so" Hajime said he was blushing heavily.   
  
Nagito started smiling as he said." I chose to believe in your words Hinata-kun...even though I don't understand why you would want to be with trash like me...I want to be with you..."   
  
"You are not trash not to me Nagito." Hajime said holding Nagito's hands.  
  
Nagito got surprized by Hajime calling him by his given name but continued smiling at Hajime as Hajime closed the distance between their lips.  
  
Now they were looking like a painting as they kissed under the crimson colored sky.  
  
And all Hajime could think was that this was just perfect and for a while it really made Hajime forget how messed up everything was it really really did.  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this small one shot!


End file.
